inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Hyōga
Feel free to leave any questions or concerns below. Remember to sign your name with "~~~~". Thank you. Archive 1|2 Re: Saber-toothed cat Ooooook. Saber-toothed cats do exists >.>;. I'm sorry. I had never heard of them before >.<. When they said that, I imagined my black cat fluffy with HUGE fangs... It just didn't sound right :) -EriHonjo (talk) 21:01, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Izayoi? Quick question, does Sesshomaru's relationship section really need a part for Izayoi? It was already there, and its a stub, but I don't even see the point of it being there at all. HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Izayoi... Again. I know we're not supposed to get into edit wars, but I removed the Izayoi section on Sesshomaru's page like we talked about, and then someone put it back, in a new format with terrible grammar. Am I allowed to keep taking it down when someone puts it back, or is that getting into an edit war? HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:39, November 19, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu : I have reverted the edits. Don't worry, Sesshomaru has never met or even spoken about Izayoi, so there's no need for a sub-section dedicated to his relationship with her. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 07:05, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Relationships? Does every character who despises Naraku deserve a section under relationships about Naraku? Sango & Miroku's articles say what Naraku did ''to them... But not their relationship, blahblah... Should there be a separate section for Naraku in their relationships? I feel like a lot of the relationship sections on character pages aren't about "relationships" but they merely summarize the interaction between two characters. How do you feel about this? Also I added 4 relationship sections to Naraku's page... Could you look them over when you have the time? Thanks. HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Chapters? ''Err, I feel like I'm bugging you a lot, sorry if I'm being a pest. I'm going to start writing chapter pages. I've already written like, ten of them this evening. I plan on writing all the ones we don't have. I wanted to ask the purpose of the summary section. I've only been writing the synopsis, because saying the same thing twice seems redundant. Synopsis: This happened. This happened. This happened. Summary: This happened, so this person did this, which caused this to happen. Six of one, half-dozen of the other. Also, do chapter summaries need the character-name-here every time? JINIE was going through and doing that, but I didn't see why that was necessary. Much Appreciated. HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu That was actually pretty helpful, thanks Suzaku! Still, with about 500 chapters total, half of which aren't even on the wiki yet, I'm not going to write any summaries, lol. Too much work. But hopefully soon we'll have pages for every chapter with nice synopsises. How does one change the boxes underneathe certain characters? Like for example if you go to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's page at the bottom, the thing that has "Yokai, Hanyo, Allies, Enemies, items"... all that. It doesn't appear in source mode. How can I edit/create those? What goes in the "PIECE" section of the chapter pages? The same number as the volume number? HalberdBanryu (talk) 21:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu : 'piece' refers to chapter's number in the volume. For example, The Exterminators is the 8th chapter of volume 9, so it's piece 8 :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 03:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I wrote a whole bunch of chapter articles today, I'll have to go back and fix that. Thanks for the info! :HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu :Also, Suzaku, you once told me that you weren't the person in charge of Chapter pages. Who is, then? Because I am thinking about going through all of them and changing some of the format, once I finish writing all of them anyway, which isn't too far away. Who would I talk to about that? :HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu ::Sorry for replying again, Rowan Salazar is in charge of the Chapter pages. Unfortunately, it seems she's on a hiatus atm. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 04:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Basically, I want to put an end to the summary section (except in cases like Chapter one, The final chapter, the chapter where Sesshomaru is introduced, when Naraku is introduced, etcetera, so we can talk just a little about the characters when they're introduced and things like that.) I haven't been writing synopsis' like "clear concise points", they're more like... Scene summaries? So basically like what was originally defined for Chapter and Synopsis, but mixed together. I think its more efficient and isn't as repetitive as when we synopsis-ize(?) and summarize. Anyway, admins can do whatever, but thats how I'm going to write all the ones I create. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 21:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Reply. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_162 is mine, compared with something like http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_4. So instead of having one synopsis with absolutely no detail (super-generic), and one summary with tons of detail, we just have one item that's kind of in between. And you're saying I shouldn't write any more chapter pages if I'm not going to do a summary? Because the pages I write are all actually good, not like when people create new pages and then add a sentence, I actually add tons of stuff, and count the number of frames/pages every time I make a page as well. HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Also I just fixed something, don't know if I should have... Chapter titles that in my english editions are things like "Kikyo" and "Tokijin", "Tetsusaiga" ... I changed the Titles to Kikyō, Tōkijin, Tessaiga, etc. Even if that isn't the official English chapter title, I would give it the Japanese spelling, correct? On Chapter 265, the pictures are being super annoying to me, could you make it look nice? Everytime I try and mess with the pictures, something weird happens to the page. I've never dealt with pictures on the chapter pages before, but its getting frustrating... Thanks very much, Suzaku! HalberdBanryu (talk) 04:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Hey Suzaku! I'll stop being a pest after I get the hang of writing the chapter pages, sorry, but it'll be worth it once we have all the chapters done, I promise! Anyway... The Band of Seven arc is completed, (yay) so I was wondering if you would browse through them, see the format, and give me the final go-ahead to change the chapter-page layout to what I've been doing, since it makes much more sense. Also, in terms of images on the pages, I was thinking every chapter page should have the title page, just like Chapter 1 does, and then have one (or two at the most) images that are particularly important/critical for following the story-line, like I did with Chapter_278 so people would see Naraku's new body. I also wanted to ask you, if we're going to abandon the summary altogether, which is what we agreed on, what should I do when I go back and improve/rewrite the chapters that introduce main characters? Simply give a brief description of the character, and then leave it up to the reader to go their character page to learn more? Because I don't want to say too much about character-personality in the synopsis's, but it should still make sense with just the chapter page, right? On an unrelated note, do you want any help with Ryūra's page? HalberdBanryu (talk) 16:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu I haven't found any trivia to use. In the chapters with Haori and Rasetsu, I mentioned that in the manga they don't get names and in the Anime they do. Would the trivia be things like "In the anime, this happened where as in the manga blahblahblah" or "This didn't happen in the anime" or something like that? I've found that pointing out translation mistakes in the manga doesn't work because there are so many editions, and I haven't seen any weird art mistakes like "Tenseiga wasn't on Sesshomaru's hip in this frame" or something. I'll try and add some, but so far I haven't found any trivia worth noting that isn't noted somewhere else. I'll fix the character boxes and add brief sentence summaries, though. PS I tried to add the cover page to Chapter_237, and it looked weird because its rectangularly shaped, where as Chapter 1 was a square that took up two pages. How do you want to fix that? Should I just crop it with MS paint or something? I uploaded the picture, its the most recent one, you try it and tell me if making it look alright is possible, lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 18:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Inuyasha Couples Is there Inuyasha couples wiki ?? Sorry for the disturb .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Frustration! Jinie keeps making unnecessary edits to my chapter pages as well as creating ones that I'm just going to heavily edit later on. It is a bit of a nuisance for me in working with the chapters. Also, I'm hoping to be some kind of admin on IY wiki at some point but it's like she's taking credit for my hard work with all her tiny unneeded edits.' I'm '''the one who writes out the long synopses and counts the frames and pages. Can you kindly tell her not to create any more chapter pages, because it really just frustrates me and interrupts my writing process when I see all the errors. I just want to work chronologically from where I am in the story and go from chapter to chapter then work my way back. I would like the chapter pages to be left alone until I have the chance to complete them all, which is hard to do when she's beating me to the punch and creating pages that aren't in the format I've been working with. Thanks, HalberdBanryu (talk) 18:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Merry Christmas I hope you a great Christmas this year :) Wishing you peace, love, and joy. Ryoga (talk) 04:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Suzaku-san! :) Ryoga (talk) 11:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sesshomaru's Land Status Position Hey Suzaku, I just discovered in another foreign interview with creator, Ruimko that I translated over into English that she doesn't state Sesshomaru as the 'official' lord of the western lands but is more in the status line of a 'Great Prince' I am not sure if it will make all that much of difference to Sesshomaru's page or not but I just felt that I should give you a heads up about it. I also find out another interesting fact that Sesshomaru doesn't view himself as a father-figure to Rin either. This was all in the interview that I found. Just though you should know. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh (talk) 04:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Inuyasha? Settle something for me. When refering to the character, should I write Inu'y'asha or Inu'Y'asha? The inconsistency is all over the wiki. Just like we have Sessh'o'maru's and Sessh'ō'maru's, the latter is correct, so which Inuyasha is the one I should use? HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Manga Chapters. Dilema...? I'm almost at the part where Inuyasha learns adamant barrage and gets Hosenki's shard and all that, and I was thinking after I finish that, I'll go back to the beginning and make chapters 1-200ish as detailed as I've been writing. Because its kind of weird to have details on chapters 300-310 and barely anything for 1-10. But I want to ask, would you rather I get rid of all the red chapter-titles that are on the 2nd half of the mangapageand leave the first half bare in terms of detail, or make the first 200 chapters look perfect and have them formatted correctly, then go on? Either way, If I go forward or backward, I have 200 chapters to write, so I want to know what path you think makes the Wiki look better. No red chapters left but some chapters are bare, OR very good first half, incomplete second half? HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu -I've noticed I bug you alot. Anyway, on the chapter pages I have a concern. For about 20 chapters, We deal with Princess Abi and her mother, but not until the very last of those chapters do we learn that Abi's mother's name is Tekkei. I didn't put Tekkei under the list of characters in order of appearance on any of those chapters until we learned her name since it would contradict itself if I did. I've had similar concerns with other characters. What should I do? When introducing a new character, especially when their names & intentions aren't made clear until later chapters, should I just explain it so it makes more sense, even if there is no mention of it in that particular chapter? I know the wiki has spoilers, but somehow it seems like it would be wrong for the sake of continuity. HalberdBanryu (talk) 17:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Kindly look at Chapters 292-299 and tell me what you think, because they are all in the finalized format that I desire and think works best. And then I'll stop bugging you about chapters forevermore lol, but I just want your final approval to make all '''500'ish chapters look like these ones, so if you don't like the format it'd be better for me to know now and not later. I also changed the actual Chapterpage-layout page, if you care about that. On a related note, when you go to http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chapters how do I make the new chapters that have images show up with images? You'll see Chapter 1 and Chapter 558 but mine don't show up with their respected frames. Any idea why? HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Can i help Banryu? because he was busy for chapters for second half of chapters i should help him with first half of chapters? despite i had lack grammar problems by --Jinierules (talk) 03:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Astarai Hi Suzaku -- I thought I 'backed' out of my edits and didn't commit changes... as I wasn't happy with how it was fitting in... and thought I should think about it some more. I won't take offense if you want to revert any changes I accidently applied, or if you want to use the 1 pic I uploaded, you can do that to.... Sorry for any inconvenience! (talk) 02:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC)]] Some scanlated pages Hi Suzaku-san. Jinie has uploaded some scanlated title pages (like this, this, and this). As you know, they're copyright violations and would you be able to delete them? Thank you, Ryoga (talk) 14:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaede I am just curious about something, was there ever a time in the Inuyasha series where Kaede was misleading InuYasha and Kagome to prevent them completing the Shikon Jewel? That wouldn't make sense since she was the one who told them that they had to work together to find the pieces, complete the jewel and put it back together right? I am just curious is all. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am knew and I wanted to ask how can I could help or what should I do? And thank's for the welcome:) MeTheAnimeLover (talk) 16:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) 4444 Hi Suzaku! I'm sorry, I didn´t mean to publish the article in spanish, it was for another wikia. I know, I screwed up, but thanks anyway for the welcome, I'll see if I can be of any help. Lanchus How are polls created on this site? and is it posible for me to make one? Princessashley123 (talk) 04:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Princessashley123 Wall you create message wall by --Jinierules (talk) 14:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Western Lands I think that there might be an error on the article of the Lord of the Western Lands. It states that InuTaisho made the Saikoku region his domain, I went to do some research on it and found that during the Feudal Era to Modern Times that there were no such regions in Japan by that name Here is a link if you want to see it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_regions_in_Japan so that would mean that either the Kanto or Chubu region are his domain.